The abandonment or decommissioning of a subsea oil field facility including the removal of facility components such as pipeline can be very expensive and must be managed carefully to avoid environmental damage. The removal of carbon steel pipes and jackets below the mud line is an onerous, costly process including excavation, cutting and physical removal of the components. There exists a need for a method for removing subsea components in a simpler, less costly way.